La Niña De Las Flores
by Cloclosita
Summary: Rin y Sesshoumaru se conocen de niños, pero la vida los separa, se reencuentran ya siendo profesionales y parece que la vida los ha golpeado algunas veces, averiguen lo que sucede, con estos personajes. Rin x Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha x Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

La Niña De Las Flores.

Ciudad de Japón  
14 de febrero, 1996.

Una pequeña niña de 9 años, sus manos y su carita sucias de tierra, y su larga melena de un intenso negro azabache, con su vestido rosa pálido manchado por el sucio, vendía flores en una canasta vieja.

-Compre una flor para su pareja, y sorpréndala en San Valentín!

La pequeña siempre sonriente, a pesar de la tristeza y el vacio que se notaba en su mirada, animaba a todos los que pasaban por allí a comprarle una flor, y hasta docenas de flores.  
Una tarde, un niño de 12 años, de ojos dorados como el sol y cabellera rubia como el sol, paso por la esquina donde siempre se encontraba la niña, la vio fijamente y sonriendo se acerco a ella.

-Hola, como es tu nombre pequeña?  
-Me llamo Rin, quieres comprar una flor?  
-Rin, Soy Sesshoumaru, no quiero una flor.  
-Oh… esta bien.  
-Quiero una docena de flores. Me enseñas las mas bonitas?  
-Claro, aquí tengo los claveles, son mis favoritos, los considero los mas bonitos, siempre hacen sonreír a las personas!  
-Entonces dame una docena de claveles!  
- Aquí los tienes. Los quieres envolver para regalo?  
-No así esta bien, cuanto te debo?  
-Son 80 jenes.  
-Toma 100, guarda el cambio, úsalo para algo útil.  
-Lo haré. Gracias!

El niño se marcho a paso largo llegando a su casa en pocos minutos. La pequeña Rin sonreía muy alegre, era su última venta del día y tenia que llegar a casa antes de que anocheciera.

-Hola mamá!  
-Hola pequeña como estas?  
-Bien, un niño compro 12 claveles y me dejo el cambio!  
-Rin, mi vida, ven aquí, siéntate conmigo un momento, quiero hablar contigo.  
-Dime mami, que pasa?  
-Rin, por qué sigues vendiendo las flores? Se que lo que gano no es mucho, pero podemos vivir bien así, puedes ir a la escuela en la mañana y estudiar mas en la tarde.  
-Lo sé mami, pero es que quiero ayudarte, se que no es mucho lo que aporto, pero por lo menos no estas tan cargada con las cosas de la casa.  
-Mi vida, se que tu intención es buena, pero necesito que subas tus notas, quiero que seas una mujer de éxito, que no acabes como yo, quiero que vivas bien en el futuro, que tengas comodidades que yo no te puedo dar, pero para eso debes tener una buena base académica.

-Mami, te entiendo, mira hagamos un trato, hoy es lunes y todavía me quedan flores hasta el domingo, que tal si vendo las flores que me quedan y te doy todo mi dinero para que lo guardes para emergencias? Luego yo seguiré estudiando más en las tardes.  
-Me lo prometes?  
-Te lo prometo mami! Te quiero mucho!  
-Yo también mi vida.

Rin terminó su cena, y se fue a terminar sus tareas de la escuela, luego se dio un baño y se acosto en su cama, a esperar a que su madre le diera su beso de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches pequeña, sueña con los angelitos y que Kami te bendiga.  
- Buenas noches mami.

Rin se quedo despierta, rezándole a Kami.

-Kami, si me permites vender todas las flores, y así ayudar a mi mami, te prometo que voy a ser la mejor niña del mundo, y me portare bien, pero por fa Kamisito, ayúdame, yo no quiero que mi mami siga triste, ella trabaja demasiado, necesita descansar un poco, por favor Kami solo eso te pido.

La pequeña Rin se durmió profundamente.  
Al siguiente día en la tarde, Rin estaba muy entusiasmada porque muchas personas compraban sus flores, el mismo niño que había pasado el dia anterior fue a saludarla y a comprar mas claveles.

-Hola Rin! Sabes, a mi mami le encantaron las flores, quiero comprarle mas, tienes mas claveles?  
-Lo siento señorito, se me acabaron los claveles, solo me quedan orquídeas y rosas amarillas.  
-Cuales me recomiendas?  
-Bueno, si es para decirle que la quieres mucho, las rosas amarillas son perfectas, si es para un regalo por alguna ocasión, las orquídeas son perfectas.  
-Llevare las rosas amarillas, están muy bonitas, sabes, tu eres muy bonita, quieres ser mi amiga?  
-De verdad quieres que sea tu amiga?  
-Si. Por qué te sorprendes?  
-Es que eres el primer niño que quiere ser mi amigo, y si quiero ser tu amiga, no te molesta que sea mas chiquita y que sea pobre?  
-Eso no importa, eres una niña muy dulce Rin.  
-Gracias Sesshoumaru, aquí tienes las rosas, esta vez las envolví para que le agraden mas a tu madre.  
-Gracias Rin, puedes guardar el cambio.  
-No, esta bien, te daré tu cambio.  
-Insisto que te lo quedes, después de todo lo necesitas mas que yo, vendré mañana a comprar mas flores, quiero que mi mami tenga muchas flores.  
-Bien! Nos vemos mañana entonces.

La pequeña Rin no cabía en si de la emoción, tenía un nuevo amigo y era agradable sentirse así.  
Llego a su casa corriendo emocionada, y le conto a su madre lo que había pasado, su madre la escucho con atención, y le dio un abrazo para felicitarla por vender todas las flores de ese día.  
Así pasaron los 6 días restantes y Sesshoumaru iba cada tarde y le compraba flores a Rin para su madre. Hasta que la tarde del lunes, Rin no estaban en la esquina de siempre, Sesshoumaru había ido a comprar flores, y al no verla, pensó que se había ido mas temprano, así pasaron los días y Rin no se aparecía, con el tiempo sesshoumaru dejo de pasar por la esquina, se sentía triste, porque le gustaba hablar con ella, pero ya no podía, se mudo con su familia para Nara y allí se quedo hasta que cumplió los 14 y su madre murió de leucemia, estaba tan dolido y triste que le pidió a su padre mudarse de nuevo a Japón, no quería vivir en aquella casa donde murió su madre, solo le traía amargos recuerdos de su agonía. Un año después, se mudaron a Japón, a Sesshoumaru, lo apuntaron en un colegio privado, era casi como un internado, su padre no tenia mucho tiempo para estar con el, así que hizo un trato con Sesshoumaru para estar con el los fines de semana, los años pasaban y cada ves Sesshoumaru veía menos a su padre, Su padre se había casado y Sesshoumaru tenia un hermanito de 9 años, ya con 24 años y una carrera universitaria casi terminada, Sesshoumaru entro como Director de las empresas de su padre Inutaisho.

14 de febrero, 2007

-Kari, me pasa los folders que te di ayer para que archivara?  
-Cuáles señor Youkai?  
-Los amarillos y los rojos por favor.  
-Aquí los tiene, no han pasado a buscar la copia, llame esta mañana temprano para que las buscaran, me dijeron que mandarían a su representante legal para examinarlos aquí mismo.  
-Haz que pase cuando llegue, gracias Kari.  
-A su orden Señor Youkai.

Ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana y Sesshoumaru estaba hundido en un mar de papales y contratos, con la corbata desarreglada y las mangas de la camisa remangadas, se notaba algo estresado y presionado, justo cuando se levanto de su sillón a buscar otra taza de café, tocaron la puerta.

-Señor Youkai, llego el representante legal de las empresas Phillipe, le digo que pase?  
-Si por favor.  
-Pase por aquí, desea tomar algo?  
-Un café esta bien, gracias.  
-Un café para mi también, gracias Señorita Kari.

Sesshoumaru que se arreglaba las mangas de la camisa y se colocaba el saco de espaldas a la puerta, no podía creer la música que escuchaban sus odios, era la voz mas dulce que jamás escuchara, tanto así que dudo que fuera un representante legal. Al darse vuelta y ver la esbelta figura frente a sus ojos, trago en seco y balbuceo algunas palabras. Después de todo Las largas piernas y las curvas peligrosas, que se entonaban con una larga melena de un negro intenso y ojos verdes claro con un ligero tono miel en el centro, no lo dejaban pensar muy claro.

-Ho-hola, co-como e-esta?  
-Hola, Soy Rin Higurashi, represento las empresas Phillipe, un placer conocerlo.  
-Lo mismo digo…Un momento! Dijo usted, Rin?  
-Si así es.  
-Se parece tanto! No puede ser, no creo que la confundo.  
-Su nombre es?  
-Sesshoumaru Youkai, soy el Director, lo que necesite a sus ordenes.

Rin pensó por un instante que podía tratarse del mismo sesshoumaru, pero decidió salir rápido del papeleo, tenia mucha hambre y ya eran casi la 1 de la tarde.

-Bien Señor Youkai…  
-Dígame Sesshoumaru por favor.  
-Bien Señor Sesshoumaru…  
-No me Diga Señor, me siento anciano…  
-Piensa interrumpirme cada dos segundo?  
-Lo siento…continúe.  
-Ya he leído el informe, veo que su empresa tiene un plan de negocios muy organizado y minucioso, solo quiero saber que nos garantiza y porque desea hacer el contrato solo por un año con las empresas Phillipe?  
-La verdad es que considero que como una de las empresas de la competencia, mejor aclaro, la mas fuerte de las competencia, podremos hacer un trato en el que ambas empresas salgamos ganando a la corta o a la larga, no solo económicamente, sino también a nivel empresarial y mundial, esto traería muchos adelantos a nuestro país, lo que nos ayuda a nosotros, ayuda al mundo, el contrato lo quiero por un año, como prueba, en dado caso que una de las partes quiera retirarse por que no se siente satisfecha con los resultados trimestrales, puede retirarse antes del año, en caso contrario, si no se retira, se renovara el contrato con una duración de 10 años mas, pero créame, tengo la certeza de que esta union, será la explosión del año en Japón, y como puede ver, en el contrato están todos los puntos claros, y todo lo que dice será llevado a cabo tan pronto como firmen el contrato, sabia que tiene unos ojos hermosos?  
-Veo que tiene todo calculado, hasta como comprar a la abogada, hagamos lo siguiente, yo entiendo el contrato perfectamente y creo que sus razones son tan ciertas como buenas, me llevare una copia conmigo y la discutiré con mis jefes y asesores, a mas tardar una semana le tengo noticias.

En ese momento se escucho un rugido pequeño.

-Lo siento es que no he comido desde las 7 de la mañana, estoy famélica, ya que hemos dejado todos los puntos claros, me voy, y tendrá noticias en menos de una semana…  
-Que tal si la invito a comer?  
-Conoce algún lugar cerca?  
-Si, casi siempre almuerzo cerca, me acompaña?  
-Claro, por qué no?  
-Pues en marcha. Kari, ven a mi oficina por favor.  
-Dígame Señor Youkai?  
-Vamos a salir a almorzar, quieres que te traiga algo? O vas a comer hierbas como un chivo?  
-A donde va?  
-Creo que sushi suena bien.  
-Si yo también.  
-Entonces me trae, un Philladelphia roll  
-Nada de beber?  
-No, tengo soda dietética aquí, gracias.  
-Chica te acompaño en tus sentimientos! Hoy en día es difícil mantener la línea.  
-Ni que lo digas!

Rin y Sesshoumaru se fueron y Kari Se quedo admirándolos.

-"Se ven tan tiernos juntos!"

Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru, estaba en el colegio, siempre que era la hora del receso, un niño mas grande iba y le robaba su merienda y su dinero, Inuyasha había decidido ir sin dinero al colegio y comer en el aula solo. Siempre se la pasaba dibujando en su cuaderno, y casi siempre dibujaba lo mismo, a una niña de su curso, para el era la niña más hermosa que hayan visto sus ojos, la niña siempre llevaba una coleta alta, y siempre estaba sonriente. Hundido en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha no noto, que alguien estaba parado detrás de el, al darse cuenta era muy tarde, era el molestoso de Yuri, quien tomo la mascota de Inuyasha y comenzó a rasgar todas las hojas dibujadas, Inuyasha como era mas débil no se atrevía a enfrentarse a el, solo lloraba y le decía que se detuviera, hasta que Yuri le aventó un puñetazo en la nariz, y justo en ese momento entro Kagome al curso, al ver lo que pasaba, decidió intervenir, agarro a Yuri de los cabellos y le dio tremenda patada en el trasero, Yuri se fue llorando fuera del curso, Inuyasha estaba en el piso arrodillado tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando.

-Hola, soy Kagome.

Inuyasha la vio algo incrédulo, ella no lo encontraba patético, y le estaba hablando.

-Cielos estas herido, deberíamos ir a la enfermería.  
-No, me van a preguntar que paso y si les digo no van a hacer nada.  
- Diles que te caíste, no te preocupes. Como es tu nombre?  
-Inuyasha Youkai…  
-Ese dibujo es mío…o sea soy yo!  
-No! No lo veas!  
-Tu lo hiciste?  
-S-si, creo que eres muy bonita, tienes una sonrisa muy linda.  
-En serio! Gracias!!

Inuyasha estaba sonrojado a más no poder, Kagome le ofreció una mano, Inuyasha se levanto del piso solo, y le regalo uno de los dibujos.

-Gracias por ayudarme, deberías enseñarme a pelear así.  
-Créeme, no es divertido que los chicos que te digan maría macho!  
-Creo que es genial que sepas defenderte, le pedí a mi padre que me ponga en clases de judo, pero el dice que no.  
-Hoy cuando llegues a tu casa, le dirás lo siguiente…

Le dijo algo al oído, al principio Inuyasha se molesto, pero luego lo pensó y no era mala idea.

-Gracias Kagome, quieres de mi manzana?  
-Esta bien, ya merendé, pero vamos te acompaño a la enfermería, tu nariz se ve muy mal.

Ya en la tarde Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina pensando en Rin y la conversación que tuvo con ella.

-"Te pareces tanto a la niña de las flores, debo averiguar mas de ti, estoy casi seguro de que eres esa niña."

Rin en su oficina pasaba por la misma situación que Sesshoumaru.

-" Quien será este Sesshoumaru? Estoy segura de conocerlo de algún lugar, quizás de Okinagua…le preguntare luego, después de todo somos casi socios."

Cuando Inuyasha llego del colegio corrió al estudio de su padre, lo vio leyendo un libro, pero aun así entro en el estudio.

-Papá, te puedo decir algo?  
-Si hijo ven, acércate. Que te paso en la nariz?  
-De eso es que quiero hablarte, en el colegio hay una chico mayor que yo que le gusta molestarme, hoy me partió la nariz, de no ser por una niña que llego en ese momento me hubiese hecho picadillo de aves, sabes no debería permitir que una niña me defienda, yo soy un varón, un hombre, y yo debería ayudar a las damas en peligro, o por lo menos eso me enseñaste tu…  
- A donde quieres llegar Inuyasha?  
-Quiero que me pongas en clases de judo o de defensa personal! Prometo no usar las habilidades si no es necesario, pero de verdad papa, no puedo ni merendar en paz, ya no llevo dinero al colegio porque me lo quitan, estoy cansado de ser un títere!  
-Me prometes solo defenderte si es sumamente necesario? Nada de armar problemas solo para pelear?  
-lo prometo papa..  
-Bien, entonces ven, vamos a inscribirte.

Inutaisho se llevo a Inuyasha a un lugar algo apartado del centro, a una pequeña choza.

-Maestro Hyoga…  
-Como estas Inutaisho! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!  
-Inuyasha, saluda al maestro Hyoga.  
-Hola Señor.  
- Que te trae por aquí?  
-Bueno este es mi hijo pequeño Inuyasha, ha tenido algunos altercados en el colegio y quiere aprender a defenderse, creo que tu eres la persona indicada para eso, si aun das clases.  
-Realmente hace un tiempo deje de dar clases, pero no te preocupes, este viejo tronco aun sirve, creo que con una semana de entrenamiento intensivo estará bien por ahora.

El pequeño Inuyasha con los ojos como soles, brincaba de la emoción.

-Eres el mejor papa del mundo!!  
-Solo espero que cumplas tu promesa Inuyasha.  
-Lo hare!

Sesshoumaru llega a su oficina, saludando y muy animado, todos se sorprendían ante su nueva actitud.

-Señor Youkai se encuentra bien?  
-Si Kari, estoy de las mil maravillas!  
-Desea que le traiga café?  
-No, hoy quiero té.  
-En seguida señor.  
-Ah! Kari por favor llama a Rin Higurashi, dile que quiero una reunión con ella hoy al medio día, que es de mucha importancia, que nos reuniremos en el restaurant La Polee.  
-Algo mas Señor Youkai?  
-Nada mas. Gracias.  
-" Si eres esa persona, hoy mismo lo averiguare."

Kagome estaba en sus lecciones de ballet, cuando al ver por la ventana, vio a Inuyasha mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo al instante, pero siguió bailando como si el viento la acariciara, Inuyasha por su lado estaba embelesado mirándola.

-Inuyasha vámonos, tu madre nos espera.  
-Papa, mira, ella es Kagome, ella me ayudo cuando Yuri me tiro al piso.  
-Vaya, es muy linda hijo, te gusta esa niña?  
-YUK!, papa! Es una niña! Además solo somos amigos.  
-Bueno pero ya vamos que tu madre me esta llamando de nuevo, a veces quisiera no tener un celular.

Jaken un hombre apuesto de 25 años, con el cabello negro, y ojos gris intenso, entra en la oficina de Sesshoumaru y lo ve hundido en una mar de papeles.

-Oye rana calva!  
-Como estas enano sin remedio?  
-Que vas a comer hoy?  
-Hoy mi querido amigo, tengo una reunión muy importante con la mujer que creo , será mi esposa, algún día de mi corta vida..  
-Vaya que estamos de buen humor hoy, y quien es la chica?  
-Oh, no te adelantes, te la presentare en unos días que pienso invitarla a mi casa a cenar.  
-Bien, entonces buena suerte, estare en Marocha si me necesitas.  
-Vaya! Marocha, se ve que es importante para llevarla a tremendo restaurante.

Sesshoumaru se para, se arregla la corbata y el saco, y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes se devuelve y toma un clavel que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-Si son tus favoritas, eres la persona correcta.

Por otro lado, Rin esta muy atareada en la oficina, y no puede llegar al almuerzo.

-Si Sesshoumaru?  
-Cómo estas Rin?  
-Mal, fíjate, es que estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y no puedo irme ahora, pero si no es problema, podemos reunirnos esta noche en mi apartamento, te haré mi lasagna especial, después de todo íbamos a comer comida italiana verdad?  
-Si, bueno, pero que no pase de esta noche, es una cita?  
-Em, bueno, si tú lo consideras así, yo puedo pensar que lo es.  
-Es una cita.  
-Bien, lamento tener que cambiar es que ya sabes el trabajo, tengo que colgar ya, aquí me traen mas papeles.  
-Entonces nos vemos en la noche, espero con ansias.  
-ok, bye.

Cierran la llamada.  
-Por lo menos ya tengo una cita con ella, eso es mejor que un almuerzo de negocios, y tengo más tiempo para ir a comprar mas claveles.

Ya son las 6:30 de la tarde, Sesshoumaru estaba de camino a casa de Rin con una docena de claveles a su lado, pensando que decirle cuando la vea, seguramente se quedaría sin palabras.  
Suena el timbre.

-Enseguida atiendo!

al abrir la puerta Sesshoumaru se quedo atragantado al ver la figura ante sus ojos, nunca pensó que una mujer se viera tan sexy en jeans y blusa cuello tortuga, con una coleta que le caía de lado por el hombro izquierdo.

-Sabes, puedes cerrar la boca un segundo, creo que algo esta colgando.  
-Oh lo siento!...buenas noches Rin.  
-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru, pasa adelante.  
-Muy lindo tu apartamento, se ve muy acogedor. Tienes un florero libre? Te traje unos claveles.  
-Vaya son mis favoritos! Si que sabes de mujeres!  
-No, en realidad creo que se de ti, pero la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro.  
-Toma asiento voy a servir la cena en un momento. Yo también tengo el presentimiento de que te conozco, pero la verdad es que aun no se como o donde.  
-Yo creo saber como y donde.  
-Entonces dime que crees saber y yo te diré si es cierto o no.  
-Bueno, cuando yo tenía 12 años, mi madre estaba enferma de Leucemia, siempre estaba en la casa ya que no le gustaba salir por su condición. Una tarde pase por una esquina cerca de mi casa, y vi a un pequeña niña toda sucia, ella vendía flores, parecía ser muy pobre, me acerque a ella y le pregunte su nombre, luego me presente y le pregunte por las flores mas bonitas que tenia, me dijo que los Claveles son los mas bonitos, ya que eran sus preferidos y hacían sonreír a todo el mundo, le compre una docena para mi madre y me marche, comencé a visitarla todos los días, hasta que un día ella no fue, seguí pasando por allí cada día durante casi dos meses y nunca la volví a ver, me sentí tan frustrado que pensé que ella no quería ser mas mi amiga, llore mucho, mi madre solo me decía que no me preocupara que seguro que nos encontrábamos de nuevo algún día y creo que tiene razón, creo que eres tu Rin, si no es así, entonces dime loco y échame de tu casa.

Rin no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenia lagrimas al borde de los ojos que brillaban con la luz de las velas frente a ella, lleno sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro, se quedo boquiabierta por un instante y justo cuando iba a decir algo Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

-Eras tu cierto? Por que lloras? No tienes que llorar, quien diría que el destino me juntaría con la misma persona que me abandono una vez.  
-Te abandono una vez?  
-Si, nunca volviste, no dijiste nada, no me enviaste una nota nada, yo estaba solo.  
-Estas muy equivocado Sesshoumaru, y cuando te diga lo que sucedió quiero que te marches de mi casa, nuestra relación será de negocios solamente.  
-No quería hacerte molestar, es solo que sentí tanta rabia y frustración al no poder hacer nada..  
-Será mejor que te calles y me escuches bien claro y atento porque no pienso repetir una sola palabra. El primer día que me compraste los claveles, cuando llegue a mi casa tuve que prometerle a mi madre que cuando terminara la semana ya no vendería mas flores porque tenia que estudiar mas el domingo fue mi ultimo día vendiendo flores, no pensaba dejar de pasar por la esquina, el lunes iba a despedirme de ti, pero mientras estaba en la escuela, hubo una explosión en mi casa, lo destruyo todo, y madre..Mi madre murió ese día!, cuando llegue a mi casa y vi aquel desastre solo comencé a llorar y a buscar a mi madre por todos lados, pero era muy tarde, ya se la habían llevado, un agente de seguridad infantil me vio y me llevo a una casa de una señora que recibía niños sin hogar, tenia una pequeña cama y algunas niñas dormían en la misma habitación, no comía, no jugaba, solo iba a la escuela y estudiaba, nunca pude volver a la esquina, nunca supe nada de ti, hasta que entre en tu oficina.

Rin lloraba a lagrima viva, sentía que su corazón estallaría por la furia que sentía, pero sintió los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru abrazarla y su respiración sobre su cabeza, no podía creer lo reconfortante que se sentía que alguien la abrazara de esa manera.

-Sabes, no te he contado todo…Luego varios meses después de que no te encontrara, mi familia se mudo a Nara, allí viví hasta que mi madre se entrego a los brazos de Lamí, luego de eso le pedí a mi padre que volviéramos a Japón, y así lo hicimos, volvimos a Japón, me inscribieron en un colegio privado, casi no veía a mi padre, el se caso de nuevo y tuvo otro hijo, yo tenia mis cosas que hacer, por eso no me acercaba tanto a mi familia…  
-Lo siento mucho Sesshoumaru, nunca debí hablarte de esa manera, yo no sabia.  
-Tu lo has dicho no sabias, no tengo nada que disculparte, pero por favor sigamos con la velada, la verdad es que me pareces una mujer increíblemente bella, y verte llorar no me agrada en lo mas mínimo, así es que quiero mi lasagna!  
-Sabes, puedes ser muy dulce cuando te lo propones.  
-Quiero otra cita contigo, pero no es mañana ni pasado, es para el fin de semana, Quiero que te vayas conmigo el fin de semana, vamos para Nara, que me dices?  
-Y fin de semana es desde el viernes?  
-Si pero si no puedes desde el viernes podemos irnos el sábado, y venir el domingo en la noche, que me dices?  
-Digo que si!  
-Bien!, no te arrepentirás!  
-Eso espero…

Los días iban pasando Sesshoumaru se acerco mas a su familia, comenzó a aceptar a Izayoi al ver que era muy dulce y amable con el, comenzó a jugar con Inuyasha quien lo admiraba a mas no poder, sentía que en su vida todo esta bien, menos algo, pero un no sabia que era.

-Inuyasha. Quieres ir conmigo a nara el fin de semana?  
-Puedo ir con una amiga?  
-Hum…Eso depende de que digan sus padres.  
-Habla con ellos por fis!  
-Esta bien, pero no te hagas ilusiones, hablare con ellos mañana cuando te busque en el colegio.  
-Vas a buscarme al colegio?!!

Inuyasha brincaba feliz, y emocionado al saber que su hermano lo recogería en el colegio, estaba tan feliz que sus ojitos brillaban como soles.

Al otro día en la tarde Sesshoumaru llego temprano a buscar a Inuyasha y tuvo que esperar a que saliera, mientras esperaba vio a una señora de algunos 30 años esperando recostada de un auto, se acerco a la señora para saber a que hora salían los niños.

-Disculpe la molestia, buenas tardes, Soy Sesshoumaru Youkai, puede por favor decirme a que hora es la salida?  
-Es a las 3:30, soy Tomiko Higurashi.  
-Ah..Es usted la madre de Kagome cierto?  
-Si esa es mi pequeña, como lo sabe?  
-Ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermanito Inuyasha, he escuchado bastante de Kagome, es una niña muy linda segundo mi hermano y muy inteligente también.  
-Si ya se quien es Inuyasha! Ella solo habla de su amigo del colegio.  
-Sabe, el fin de semana me voy para Nara con Inuyasha y con algunos familiares y el me pidió que llevara a su amiga también, le dije que primero tendría que hablar con sus padres, pero ya que usted es su madre, me permite llevarla? Será de sábado a domingo.  
-Creo que Kagome me dijo algo acerca de eso, lo voy a discutir con su padre esta noche, y le aviso bueno?  
-Perfecto, aquí tiene mi tarjeta, puede llamarme cuando guste, a su orden.  
-Muchas gracias, aquí le doy la mía, en caso de que necesite.

Los niños comenzaron a salir, al Inuyasha ver a Sesshoumaru allí, brinco de la emoción y halo a kagome con el para que conociera a su hermano mayor.

-Kagome el es mi hermano Sesshoumaru!  
-Vaya que es grande. Que edad tiene señor?  
-25 años, eres una niña muy curiosa.  
-Waooo! Si que es grande!  
-Inuyasha ella es mi mami, se llama Tomiko.  
-Hola señora, un placer conocerla.  
-Ay pero si es un caballerito!  
-Mi papi dice que los hombres deben ser muy delicados con las mujeres.  
-Pues dile a tu padre que tiene un hijo muy caballeroso.  
-Gracias Señora.  
-Inuyasha nos tenemos que ir, estoy tarde para una reunión.  
-Adiós Kagome, nos vemos mañana!!  
-Adiós Inuyasha!

En el camino a la casa Sesshoumaru le explico a Inuyasha que el fin de semana iría una amiga de el con ellos, y que Inuyasha debía portarse bien con ella, el se enfurecería mucho. Inuyasha le prometió ser bueno y no molestarlos.

-Espero que la pasemos bien, vamos a cazar y a pescar, también conocerás a los que me cuidaban cuando yo era un niño como tu.

Ya era fin de semana, Rin y Sesshoumaru se vieron toda la semana, en diferentes lugares y reuniones, en las noches se veían en el apartamento de Rin, donde se contaban como habían crecido y cosas divertidas de ellos. Una noche las cosas cambiaron forma y todo comenzó a verse diferente.

-Sabes que eres hermosa Rin…Y la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en tu mirada, en la forma como muerdes tu cabello cuando estas muy concentrada, como muerdes tu labio cuando estas distraída o la forma como colocas tus manos si estas nerviosa, le verdad es que nada de eso se compara con tu sonrisa, cada detalle de tu boca, me hace sentir que puedo vivir en una sonrisa tuya por siempre.  
-Sa- Sabes, es…es que yo…

Rin miraba hacia sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, Sesshoumaru toco su mano, y trato de acariciarla, pero Rin movió sus manos rápidamente y guió su mirada al vació. Sesshoumaru busco su mirada, para descubrir una mirada llena de angustia.

-Sabes… No pienso hacer nada que te moleste Rin, disculpa mi atrevimiento, es solo que, no lo pude contener mas. No se que habrás pensado o que te habrán hecho, pero…  
-No eres tu…

Su voz se escuchaba quebradiza y forzada.

-Entonces dime que es. Por favor no llores, siento que soy responsable por hacerte llorar.  
-No eres tu Sesshoumaru, es solo que, solo he tenido una relación en mi vida y no fue la mejor, y después de eso, tome la decisión de seguir mi vida sola, así evitar que me lastimen de nuevo, pero lo que esta a la vista no necesita anteojos, has sido tan dulce conmigo, y tan atento que no se como agradecerte, pero, no puedo Sesshoumaru, no puedo permitirte entrar en mi vida de esa forma.  
-No puedes o no quieres Rin? Por que negarte a vivir feliz y quedarte sola? Por que negarte justo cuando puedes tener la felicidad frente a tus ojos y puedes ser la persona mas feliz y viva del mundo, tu vida estaría completa, no estarías sola, yo estaré allí para cuidarte, para protegerte, para evitar que te hagan daño, y si yo mismo te hago daño no me lo perdonaría nunca!  
pero por favor Rin, déjame demostrarte que la vida no es solo sufrir y trabajar, es también amar y sonreír, hacer recuerdos, compartir, tener una familia, amar…  
-Dijiste amar dos veces…  
-Es porque te amo Rin, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, en cada rincón de mi corazon, yo te amo, y quiero que tu me ames de igual manera!  
-Yo…yo, no se que decirte Sesshoumaru, yo no me lo esperaba…que se supone que haga? Que lo acepte así no mas? Que crea que me amas y me deje llevar y luego…luego volver a lo mismo?  
-No Rin no es eso lo que quiero! Quiero que lo sientas de verdad! Quiero que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos! Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas Rin y me iré por esa puerta y nunca te mencionare el tema! Jamás!

Rin lo miro fijamente y durante unos segundos dudo de hablar, bajo la mirada y le hablo con la voz baja y ronca.

-No te amo Sesshoumaru, puedes irte si así lo deseas.  
-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de frente!  
-No me grites!  
-Entonces mírame y dime que no me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti!

Rin lo miro fijo y no logro decir nada, las palabras querían salir, pero no eran las palabras que ella quería decir, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-Por favor márchate Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru estaba anonadado, no sabía si pararse y marcharse o si tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla hasta que ella lo aceptara, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

-Recuerda que mañana salimos para Nara a las 5 de la mañana, espero que no te retractes, porque yo le prometí a mi hermano que te conocería, si no lo haces por mi, por lo menos hazlo por el.

Rin cerro la puerta y se tiro al piso con el corazón apunto de saltar por su garganta.

Flash back

Rin abre la puerta del apartamento, y ve a su prometido parado en la puerta, con una botella de wisky y la ropa desarreglada.

-Kouga que haces aquí en esas condiciones?  
-Eres una Ramera lo sabias?!  
-Eres un idiota Kouga por eso te devuelvo tu anillo!  
-A mi nadie me deja! Son sin antes pasar por mi cadáver!  
-Kouga aléjate de mi! No te acerques!  
-Vas a ser mía maldita! Mía primero que de otro!  
-Kouga por favor no te acerques!

Rin tenia un arma en una pequeña gaveta cerca de la puerta, en el momento que el se le lanzo encima ella saco el arma de la gaveta pero fue muy tarde, Kouga se la quito de la mano y comenzó a pasársela por todo el cuerpo, Rin no podía dejar de gritar, hasta que el la golpeo en la cara haciéndola callar.

-O te callas o te vuelo los sesos en este momento!

Kouga comenzó a besarla y tocarla, Rin forcejeaba y lloraba, tratando de escapar de su agarre, en un momento, pensó claro y se dejo llevar un instante.

-Ves así se hace maldita, déjame hacerte mía, déjame tocarte, eres una sucia!

En un momento que Kouga se distrajo Rin logro darle un golpe en la entrepierna y tomar el arma. Solo se escucho un disparo y un grito desesperado. La policía llego en minutos, Rin estaba encogida en una esquina la policía la encontró llorando hasta mas no poder, la llevaron a la comisaría y tomaron su testimonio, le informaron que ya varias mujeres habían denunciado abuso y violencia por parte de Kouga y que nunca lograron atraparlo, días después fue el juicio en el cual declararon a Rin inocente y su nombre quedo en el anonimato.

Fin de Flash back

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru, no puedo permitirlo, no de nuevo.

El sábado a las 5:00 a.m. estaba Sesshoumaru esperando a que Rin bajara.

-Buen día Rin, el es mi hermano Inuyasha.  
-Hola Inuyasha como estas?  
-Tengo Sueño, un placer conocerte, eres muy bonita!  
-Gracias, sabes, puedes dormir hasta que lleguemos.  
-No, me dormiré luego de que busquemos a Kagome.  
-Kagome?  
-Si es la amiguita del colegio de Inuyasha, vamos por ella ahora.

Luego de subir el bulto de Rin al baúl, arrancaron de inmediato. En el camino todos iban en silencio, Sesshoumaru tenia la mirada algo lejos, y Rin iba sonrojada hasta mas no poder.

-Es aquí Inuyasha?  
-Si!  
-Bien, entonces vamos a buscarla, vienes Rin?  
-Prefiero esperar aquí…  
-Esta bien.

Tocaron la puerta y abre un señor mayor de algunos 40 años, alto y esbelto.

-Que desean?  
-Hola, Soy Sesshoumaru Youkai, el es Inuyasha mi hermano, vengo por Kagome.  
-Ahh! Como esta? Pase adelante! Veo a alguien en el carro, dígale que pase también, están preparando a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru camino hasta el carro y le pidió a Rin que por favor pasara, para que conociera a los padres de Kagome. Rin algo avergonzada, tuvo que aceptar la invitación.

-Buenos días señor…  
-Higurashi, Adam Higurashi.  
-Di-dijo usted Higurashi?  
-Si eso dije señorita. Le pasa algo? La veo algo pálida.  
-No… hum..soy Rin Higurashi Señor.  
-Rin?  
-Si Señor, puedo preguntarle algo un poco personal?  
-Pues dígame, no todos los días me encuentro una persona con mi mismo apellido.  
-Es usted Familia de Rose Higurashi?  
-Rose…ROSE!!!... e-ella es es es. Que es ella tuyo?  
-Ella era mi madre.  
-Era? Como que era?  
-Pues murió cuando yo tenia 9 años de edad.  
-Rose es mi hermana, nunca la volví a ver, nunca supe de su paradero! Donde Vivian? Estaba con el animal de Robert todavía?  
-Robert? Quien es Robert?  
-El fue el culpable que de tu madre se haya desaparecido, ellos eran novios, y el le prometió casarse con ella, pero al parecer no funciono si no sabes quien es.

Rin estaba atónita, no sabia ni que decir ni como reaccionar, tenia un tío y lo acaba de descubrir, pero no sabia que hacer.

-Entonces eres mi sobrina! Tengo una sobrina!  
-Supongo que si.  
-No supongas! Lo eres! Bienvenida a mi familia! Toma esta es mi tarjeta, llámame si necesitas algo, y por favor tenemos que reunirnos, quiero saber todo de Rose.  
-Gracias Señor Higurashi.  
-Por favor! Llámame Adam.

Ya estaban camino a Nara y Rin aun no decía nada, Sesshoumaru iba atento al camino y preocupado por como seria el fin de semana que tanto espero.

* * *

**Hola!! gracias por leer mi fic!, no sera muy largo porque se supnia que seria un oneshot..pero decidi publicar una parte alante, para saber que tal les parece, necesito criticas!!**

** besos!! muah!! **

**Att: Claudia! **


	2. La Vida No Es Color Rosa

Cap. 2

Ya estaban camino a Nara y Rin aun no decía nada, Sesshoumaru iba atento al camino y preocupado por como seria el fin de semana que tanto espero.

-Inuyasha, Kagome quieren oír música en mi Ipod?  
-Siii!!  
-bien pero tengan cuidado.  
-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru se quedo mirando a Rin fijamente y acerco su mano a la de ella.

-Rin estas bien?  
-Estoy bien, es solo que recordé a mi madre, con todo el trabajo que he tenido últimamente no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo y ahora repentinamente me entero que tengo familia, que tengo un tío y una primita muy bonita, y yo ni lo sospechaba.  
-Rin, mírame a los ojos por favor.  
-No, no quiero que me veas así.  
-Puedo verte por el reflejo de la ventana, solo mírame a los ojos y escúchame por favor.

Rin lo miro por un instante y luego bajo la mirada a sus manos. Sesshoumaru la tomo por el mentón y subió su rostro. Ella quedo atrapada en su mirada.

-Rin, por lo que me dijiste en tu casa la otra noche, puedo decirte que has pasado por muchas cosas malas, y que comprendo que te sientas así ahora, pero quiero que sepas que en el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos por este reencuentro, te he tomado mas cariño que el que se le tiene a los amigos y no me gusta verte así, tu eres una mujer hermosa, has hecho tu vida sola, y tienes éxito en lo que haces gracias a eso, pero la tristeza te impide disfrutarlo. Quiero que me prometas algo.  
-Dependerá de lo que me pidas.  
-Quiero que me prometas que estos dos días en Nara te los vas a pasar como nunca, que te vas a relajar, y vas a disfrutar junto a mi de este pequeño descanso, quiero verte sonriente y llena de vida como recuerdo que eras cuando te conocí, solo quiero que por lo menos estos dos días seas feliz, desearía poder hacer algo para que sean mas de dos días de felicidad pero no me lo permites chiquita, y no puedo hacer nada contra tu voluntad, pero espero que en estos dos días me conozcas mas a fondo y veas que mis intenciones son buenas para contigo. Que dices, lo prometes?  
-Creo que puedo cumplir esa Promesa.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que le dejo una sensación de seda en los labios. Rin se sorprendió por un momento y luego sus mejillas se colorearon con un suave rojo muy seductor.

-Eres hermosa y no me cansare de decírtelo.  
-Gracias tu no quedas atrás, hahaha.

Ya eran casi las 12 del medio día cuando llegaron a Nara. Al Rin ver el enorme castillo rodeado de flores y árboles con frutas, y pequeños conejitos jugando por todos lados, se sonrió lo mas que pudo y sostuvo su aliento por un segundo, pensando en la belleza que veían sus ojos.

-Kami.. Nunca había visto un Castillo tan tan grande y es hermoso, es bellísimo! Sesshoumaru como lo mantienen así?  
-Bueno mi papa se asegura de que no falte nada y algunos 20 sirvientes que lo atienden, creo que es suficiente para mantenerlo en las mejores condiciones, para la mejor de las damas.  
-Seguro eso de lo dices a todas!  
-Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí.  
-hum..en serio?  
-Pues si, espero que cumplas lo que me prometiste.  
-Tratare, pero ahora tengo mucha curiosidad y quiero ver el castillo.  
-Vamos adelante los sirvientes se encargaran de todo.  
-Inuyasha ya sabes que hacer, tengan mucho cuidado, y dile nana que le prepare una habitación a Kagome.  
-Esta bien!

Rin y sesshoumaru caminaron casi todo el castillo, Rin estaba cansada por el viaje así es que se sentó en una escalera a respirar un poco.

-Sabes, creo que dos días son poco para terminar de verlo, es tan grande, y no quiero llenar la cámara hoy quiero tomar muchas fotos mañana.  
-La cámara es lo de menos, traje mi computadora porque tengo que enviar unos e-mails mañana, las puedes bajar a mi computadora y yo te las envió el lunes.  
-Gracias… pero de verdad que estoy muy muy cansada que hora es Sesshoumaru?

Rin bostezaba mientras hablaba y trataba de no cerrar los ojos mucho tiempo.

-Son las 5 y media, quieres comer algo?...Rin?

Cuando Sesshoumaru la vio, estaba tan dormida que parecía dormir en una nube.

-Te ves tan angelical, desearía poder hacer algo para que me dejes entrar en tu corazón.

Sesshoumaru dijo esto para si mismo cuidando de no despertarla, suspiro y la admiro dormida un momento, luego la cargo y la llevo a la habitación que le habían preparado, le quito los zapatos y la dejo allí para que descansara.

-Nana…  
-Dígame señor Sesshoumaru.  
-Rin esta en su habitación, por favor que no la molesten, quiero que tengas La tina lista con jabones relajantes de menta y vainilla, pétalos de rosas y una caja de bombones de mis preferidos, quiero que mandes a comprar una yukata rosa pálido con pétalos de sakura en blanco, y aceites de hierba buena y que mandes a preparar un bowl grande de frutas picadas con la miel aparte y chocolate derretido también, té verde del mejor que tengas, y por ultimo un ramo de flores silvestres y una botella de vino Rosado. Crees que lo lograras?  
-Señor usted sabe que para mi no hay nada imposible, así lo tendrá la señorita cuando despierte.  
-Gracias Nana.  
-Seños, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero puedo preguntarle algo?  
-Si, dime.  
-Esta usted enamorado de la señorita Higurashi?  
-La verdad es que ella es la única que ha hecho mi corazón latir de verdad desde que mi madre falleció, sabes que e estado con otras mujeres pero solo eran un pasatiempo, nunca las ame de verdad, solo espero que Rin me permita llegar a amarla, de verdad ella lo merece.  
-Es usted tan bueno Señor, espero que sea correspondido de igual manera, es una jovencita muy bonita y muy educada también.  
-Si lo es, es como un Ángel!

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaban mientras hablaba de ella, sentía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que saldría de su pecho.

-Nana, donde están Inuyasha y Kagome?  
-Los deje en el Ala Sur Señor, están en el jardín de su madre.  
-A Inuyasha siempre le gusto ese jardín, siempre me dice que su boda va a ser en ese jardín. Gracias Nana eso es todo.  
-Permiso Señor.

Sesshoumaru fue al jardín donde vio a Inuyasha y kagome jugar con las coloridas mariposas que llenaban el lugar, lleno sus pulmones del delicioso perfume que tenia el aire.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, como están?  
-Estamos examinando las mariposas!  
-Te gustan las mariposas Kagome?  
-Sii!! Me encantan!  
-Sabes tengo un regalito para ti.  
-Si! Que es? Déjame verlo!

Sesshoumaru abrió su puño y de allí salio una mariposa amarilla con pintas negras y se poso en su dedo.

-Te la regalo, pero no puedes llevarla a tu casa, solo puedes tenerla aquí, la cuidaras estos dos días? Es que mi Nana esta muy ocupada y no puede cuidarla.  
-Claro que la cuidare!, puedo tocarla?  
-Coloca tu dedo así como el mío.  
-Mira Inuyasha! La mariposa esta en mi dedo!  
-Sesshoumaru… podemos jugar en el jardín de afuera?  
-Hum, solo si me dejas ir con ustedes.  
-Claro!! Ven!

Sesshoumaru retozaba con los niños por todos lados, corrían y brincaban, jugaban a esconderse y llego un momento en el que Sesshoumaru hasta un caballito era, reían a carcajadas. Las caritas de Inuyasha y Kagome por mas sucias que estuvieran, se veían llenas de felicidad. Rin despertó y salio al balcón, luego de respirar profundamente y estirarse, vio que en el jardín estaban Sesshoumaru y los niños, Sesshoumaru estaba en el piso y Kagome e Inuyasha dormían recostados uno a cada lado.

-Es un amor de hombre, Kami debería darle una oportunidad?  
-Creo que si Señorita Higurashi?  
-Ah! Hola Nana, lo dije muy duro?  
-Pues no, pero estaba cerca, Señorita Higurashi, el señor Sesshoumaru tiene sentimientos hacia usted, nunca había traído a nadie al castillo, es usted la primera en visitarlo, y créame que usted tiene que ser muy importante para el para el hacer ese gesto, y además de traerla aquí, mire todo lo que me ordeno para usted, me dijo que quiere que reciba el trato de una princesa.

Al Rin ver todo lo que había en la habitación se quedo pasmada, hasta que se fijo en la caja que estaba sobre una silla al lado de la mesa de noche.

-Kami! Usted preparo todo esto?  
-Aun faltan algunas cosas que las traerán luego de que le hagan el masaje y tome un baño de relajación.  
-Que hay en esa caja?  
-Es una presente para usted señorita, de parte del Señor Sesshoumaru, ahora si me permite me retiro, la masajista vendrá en un momento, con su permiso Señorita.  
-Oh deja de llamarme así! Puedes decirme Rin por favor!  
-Con su permiso Señorita Rin.

Rin se quedo admirando la tina llena de pétalos y el rico aroma que desprendía el vapor del agua, por un momento se sintió volar y soñar.

-Esto es algo que ni en mis sueños mas preciados me ha pasado, es perfecto!

Se abrió la puerta y entro una joven vestida de blanco.

-Es usted la Señorita Higurashi?  
-Si que desea?  
-Soy la masajista, por favor pase por aquí.

Entraron a una pequeña habitación que había justo al lado del armario, solo había una camilla y muchas toallas y almohadas.

-Debe acostarse boca abajo y colocar su rostro en el circulo, cada 10 minutos le pondré un tratamiento de vapor en la cara para abrir sus poros.  
-Gracias.

Rin se acostó boca abajo tal y como le dijeron, cerro los ojos al sentir las manos de la masajista comenzar su maravilloso trabajo.

-Vaya esto si que es bueno, chica tienes manos de seda!  
-De verdad las tengo?  
-Que! Sesshoumaru!  
-Lo siento te asuste?  
-Estoy desnuda!  
-Solo veo tu espalda, no te preocupes, te dije que haría de este el fin de semana el mas feliz de tu vida, y así lo cumpliré, y tu me prometiste dejar que así sea, así es que, por favor, acuéstate de nuevo y relájate, prometo no propasarme.  
-Puedo confiar en ti?  
-Eso depende de tu intuición chiquita.  
-Bueno…

Rin se volvió a colocar en la posición anterior, suspiro al sentir los dedos de sesshoumaru sobre su espalda. Sesshoumaru sonreía para sus adentros, pues sabia que Rin se estaba derritiendo por dentro, pero no permitiría que el lo notara. Luego de una larga tanda de masajes que Rin disfruto a todo dar, Sesshoumaru la guió hasta el baño donde Rin disfrutaría ahora del baño caliente. Cuando Sesshoumaru iba a salir del baño Rin lo detuvo por una mano. Lo miro un instante y bajo la mirada fijándose en el agua, con sus mejillas tan coloradas como los pétalos que flotaban en la tina.

-Podrías quedarte aquí y hacerme compañía?  
-No te molesta?  
-Es que no quiero estar sola, puedes sentarte al lado de la tina, de espaldas!  
-Lo que usted desee princesa.

Luego de Sesshoumaru sentarse, hubo una incomodo silencio que Sesshoumaru rompió.

-Rin, te puedo preguntar algo un poco personal?  
-Que fue lo que te hicieron para que trates de ser lo que no eres y no quieras hacer lo que te pide tu corazón?  
-De verdad quieres saberlo?  
-Solo si tu quieres confiar en mi y decírmelo.

Rin pensó por un momento, deseo no recordar esa parte de su vida, pero quería desahogarse con alguien.

-Sesshoumaru, prométeme que después de escuchar todo lo que diga, no me vas a ver diferente y que no me vas a interrumpir hasta que termine.  
-Esta bien.  
-Cuando yo tenia 16 años conocí a un chico, era mayor que yo, mucho mayor, me llevaba 8 años…

Rin le hizo la historia completa de lo que paso con Kouga y todo hasta el juicio.

-Al final el jurado me declaro inocente y limpiaron mi nombre, gracias a Kami nadie supo acerca de ese caso, no soportaría a las personas mirándome todo el tiempo.

Sesshoumaru tenía el rostro rojo, estaba encolerizado al saber todo aquello, al ver a Rin con la peor expresión de tristeza en su rostro se calmo un poco.

-Lo siento mucho Rin, debió ser muy difícil para ti, pero déjame decirte, de yo estar presente en ese momento, lo hubiese hecho añicos solo por insultarte, como se atrevió, fue muy descarado. Eres demasiado hermosa para hacerte daño y sabes algo, luego de escucharte detenidamente durante unos 30 minutos, te quiero mas, quiero hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida, quiero que sepas lo que es un caballero, no un hombre machista, quiero que estés a mi lado.  
-Sesshoumaru, ya me has demostrado de todas las formas posibles lo que quieres, pero como te dije antes, no eres tu, soy yo, solo necesito tiempo, no quiero que suceda de nuevo, no quiero tener que matarte a ti también…eso seria demasiado ya, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy.  
-Sabes algo no puedo creer que aun pienses así de mi! Rin hago lo imposible para que veas que no estoy jugando!  
-Por favor no me mal entiendas!  
-Tengo toda la razón en mal entender!, así como lo dices mínimo crees que soy un ogro!  
-No Sesshoumaru, en realidad creo que eres la persona mas dulce y amable del mundo!  
-Pues no parece!

Sesshoumaru se levanto del piso sin ver a Rin y salio del Baño, se paro en el balcón de la habitación a tomar aire.

-Gracias por la yukata, esta preciosa.  
-Me prometiste que estarías feliz, porque estas llorando?  
-Lo siento Sesshoumaru, se que te estas esforzando y no se como agradecerte todo esto, has hecho que este día sea perfecto y yo lo arruine diciéndote cosas malas, no quise decirlo así en serio.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Sesshoumaru la detuvo con su dedo, y miro a Rin fijamente.

-Eres hermosa, eres inteligente, eres amable, eres sensible, eres irritante a veces, eres todo lo que busco en una mujer Rin, lo único que no eres es mía.  
-Sessh…  
- Shhh…no digas nada ahora, iré a acostar a Inuyasha y a Kagome y pediré que traigan la cena aquí. Si no te molesta.  
-E-esta bien…

Sesshoumaru fue por Inuyasha al cuarto de juegos, luego de dejarlos con sus pijamas y en sus respectivas camas se despidió les dio un beso a cada uno y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir Inuyasha le dijo algo.  
-Sesshoumaru?  
-Dime Inu?  
-Gracias, eres el mejor hermano del mundo!  
-tu también lo eres Inuyasha. Descansa, y no hagan bulla. Buenas noches Kagome.  
-Buenas noches.

Fue a la cocina y ordeno la cena. Cuando subió a la habitación vio a Rin sentada en la cama, con la yukata puesta y es cabello suelto.

-Estas cómoda?  
-hum.. Pues si, la verdad es que esta cama es exquisita, y eso que no has probado la comida.

Entraron dos sirvientes con dos carritos llenos de bandejas.

-Aquí tenemos frutas cortadas en trozos pequeños, en esta están en trozos más grandes y con cáscara, aquí tenemos cheese cake con mermelada de fresa, mermelada de cherry y un toping de chocolate pueden ponerle la de su agrado, en esta bandeja tenemos una pequeña selección de la mejor miel, el mejor chocolate derretido, caramelo derretido y una porción de cherrys azules y rojas, para su gusto señorita Higurashi, en la siguiente mesa, tenemos Jugos naturales, de pera, naranja, piña, manzana, fruit punch, limón y un frozen de fresa, y uno de limón, los vasos tienen los bordes azucarados y estos de aquí con sal para el frozen de limón, por aquí esta el té verde para relajarse, y por ultimo, la mejor botella de Vino rosado selección del 1950, para la princesa del castillo.

-Pueden dejarlo todo ahí, luego les avisare para que lo pasen a buscar, eh…no les falta algo?  
-Eh..no creo señor, pero si usted ve que falta algo dígame que en seguida lo busco.  
-hum hum.. jardín?  
-Oh! No señor no lo hemos olvidado, es una pequeña sorpresa para la señorita, por favor levante la tapa del centro de la mesa Señorita Higurashi.

Rin así lo hizo llevándose otra sorpresa mucho mejor que todas las demás.

-Claveles! Kami no lo has olvidado!  
-No chiquita, nunca lo olvidare, gracias a los claveles mi madre vivió sus últimos días feliz.  
-Que en paz descanse.  
-Pueden retirarse.

Luego de que los sirvientes cerraran la puerta Sesshoumaru vio a Rin a los ojos, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Rin estas bien? Te pasa algo?  
-Es que nunca habían hecho algo tan lindo y romántico por mi, desde los masajes hasta las flores! Eres un amor Sesshoumaru!  
-Lo hago porque te lo mereces! Esto y mucho mas!  
Rin brinco a sus brazos y le dándole incontables besos en toda la cara y abrazándolo agradeciéndole entre cada beso que le daba.

-Gracias! Eres el mejor!! Gracias gracias!  
-Rin, Rin, esta bien, pero pero pe…

Rin estaba arriba de Sesshoumaru, se quedaron viéndose fijamente, Rin sintió una mano detrás de su cabeza, que la empujo a caer en los labios de Sesshoumaru, se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero luego de unos segundo cedió a tan rica tentación, se dejo llevar, sentía los labios de Sesshoumaru jugar con los de ella, sentía la presión que hacia, la lengua de Sesshoumaru entrando a su boca y jugando con la de ella, sentía un mar de sensaciones que nunca había sentido, al sentirse sin aire se separo respirando agitado, volvió a quedar cautiva en la mirada profunda y brillante de Sesshoumaru y volvió a besarlo con mas pasión, haciendo que Sesshoumaru se excitara a un nivel de ella darse cuenta que algo se movía, y no era de ella. Rin se separo y lo vio en silencio, sus mejillas estaban calientes y sentía presión en su cintura.

-Sesshoumaru, p-puedes soltarme?  
-Desearía no tener que hacerlo.  
-Eso no debió pasar Sesshoumaru!  
-Te respeto Rin, si eso es lo que piensas, aunque yo no lo crea así, te respeto, pero no me digas que no lo disfrutaste.

Las mejillas de Rin se tornaron más rojas aun, no podía negar que lo había disfrutado.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo.  
-Tengo hambre…  
-Pues vamos a comer.

Comenzaron con las frutas en trozos pequeños Rin se las comía de una en una como quien las contara, Sesshoumaru tomo un pedazo de melón y mojo en la miel, se lo acerco a la boca a Rin quien la abrió para comerse el pedazo de fruta, Sesshoumaru sintió los labios de Rin tocar sus dedos y se sintió como en el cielo.

-Me dejas alimentarte?  
-Puedes hacerlo…

Sesshoumaru la miro, y se atrevió a agarrar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla nuevamente esta vez, ella no supo como alejarse y se rindió por completo a aquel beso que la dejaba sin fuerzas. Luego de separarse, Rin solo sonrió y abrió la boca, clamando por su comida.

-De verdad tienes hambre chiquita.  
-Pues la verdad es que no he comido nada en el día entero!  
-Puedes comerme a mi si así lo deseas!  
-hahaha... que lindo, pero no, prefiero las frutas, gracias por las flores están preciosas, y el vino es exquisito, de verdad que sabes como hacer que una mujer caiga en tus brazos.  
-Estaba mas nervioso de lo que puedes imaginar, no sabia si tantas cosas serian de tu agrado, se que te gustan las cosas sencillas.  
-Pues sabes demasiado. Que hay en esa caja?  
- ah! Estos son chocolates, son mis preferidos, luego que los pruebes van a ser tus preferidos.  
-Saca 4 en un platico, quiero dárselos a Inuyasha y a Kagome mañana.  
-Ya esta, ahora prueba este, es chocolate blanco, relleno de licor de coco.  
-hum! Me encanta el coco, esta delicioso! Donde los consigues?  
-Ah! Eso es Top secret, haha.  
-Bueno pues te voy a encargar que me consigas unas dos cajas.  
-Lo que usted princesita.  
-Eres un amor.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya estaban de vuelta a la ciudad. Rin se veía mas relajada y mas calmada y Sesshoumaru no borraba una sonrisa de su rostro, Los niños iban exhaustos en la parte de atrás del carro.

-Parece que disfrutaron más que tu Rin.  
-Son tan lindos, me dan ganas de tener 8 bebes.  
-Solo 8?  
-Que! Y tu cuantos es que quieres para salir corriendo ahora mismo!  
-Unos 12, me encantan los niños.  
-Si crees que una mujer soportaría eso hoy en día, creo que estas demente!  
-Bueno, adoptare los otros 6 entonces.  
- Oh si ya lo comprobé.

Sesshoumaru dejo a Kagome primero, cuando estaban llegando al apartamento de Rin, veían carros de policías y un camión de bomberos, Rin pensó lo peor, al llegar Rin solo pudo sostener su aliento al ver que era su edificio el que se quemaba.

-Oh Kami! Que paso! Mi apartamento!  
-Cálmate, respira profundo, vamos a ver que sucedió.  
-Como puedo estar calmada!, ahí están todas mis cosas!  
-Rin, quizás sea algo pequeño.  
-Mira un bombero! Párate! Déjame preguntarle.  
-Señorita por favor aléjese del área, lo estamos controlando.  
-Ese es mi apartamento! Que paso??  
-Los vecinos de arriba llamaron, dijeron que sentían un olor a humo y al pararse en el balcón vieron las llamas, usted dejo algo conectado o prendido?  
-No, pero si yo me fui hace dos días de fin de semana, hubiese pasado mas rápido no cree? Es muy grave?  
-Solo quedo la sala de atrás, el fuego no llego allí.  
-Y mi habitación? Todo?  
-Lo siento señorita, la llevare con el agente Miroku, el la ayudara.  
-Kami! Que voy a hacer Sesshoumaru! No tengo donde quedarme, no tengo mas ropa de trabajo!, nada! No tengo nada! De nuevo!  
-Rin cálmate no llores, cálmate.

Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin y trataba de consolarla, Inuyasha aun dormía en el carro.

-Tengo que llevar a Inuyasha a su casa, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que todo se resuelva, tengo dos habitaciones extra y un baño extra también, tendrás tu privacidad, puedes llevarte el auto también.  
-Kami no se que hacer! No se si el seguro cubra todo esto!

Un hombre alto y apuesto se acerca a Rin.

-Disculpe es usted la Señorita Rin Higurashi?  
-Si, dígame?  
-Soy el oficial Miroku Takaeda, me permite hacerle unas preguntas?  
-Claro.  
-Esta usted segura de que no olvido apagar algo en la casa, la estufa algún calentador?  
-No, antes de irme siempre me aseguro de todo, me fui de fin de semana el viernes con el, y el estaba conmigo cuando cerré todo.  
-Señor no noto usted algo?  
-No, yo la ayude a cerrar, y a revisar.

Un policía se acerco al oficial y le dijo algo al oído.

-Al parecer, fue un incendio premeditado, alguien lo hizo, tiene usted algún enemigo, alguna persona que quiero hacerle daño?  
-No que yo sepa, pero de ser así no sabría decirle, yo nunca he tenido problemas con nadie.  
-Algún familiar?  
-No tampoco, soy huérfana, el único familiar es un tío que conocí el viernes por casualidad y el no sabe donde vivo.  
-Bueno, el equipo de criminología esta aquí, ellos se encargaran de buscar evidencia, no puede pasar al apartamento hasta que no lleguemos a una conclusión, tiene usted donde quedarse?

Rin lo pensó por un segundo, con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, miro a Sesshoumaru como quien pedía su aprobación y Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-Oficial ella se puede quedar conmigo, soy Sesshoumaru Youkai, a sus órdenes.  
-Esta de acuerdo Señorita?  
-Si, esta bien, hasta que se resuelva todo, oficial Takaeda, me podría que encontraron que les pareció sospechoso?  
-Rastros de gasolina y un encendedor de mecha.  
-Gracias, por favor dígame cualquier cosa que encuentren!  
-Nos mantendremos en contacto, esta es mi tarjeta si necesita hablar o recuerda algo.  
-Esta es mi tarjeta, puede localizarme en estos números.

Antes de irse uno de los oficiales del laboratorio de criminología se acerco a Rin.

-Es usted Rin Higurashi?  
-Si, que desea?  
-Encontramos esto en el manubrio de la puerta, conoce usted a alguien con el cabello castaño?  
-Castaño es un color muy común la verdad, pero las únicas personas que han visitado mi apartamento son mi secretaria, mi jefe, Sesshoumaru y unos compañeros de trabajo, pero eso fue hace mas de una semana, no creo que pueda ser de alguno de ellos.  
-Bien llevare esto al Laboratorio para hacerle una prueba de ADN, le avisare cuando tenga los resultados.  
-Esta bien gracias.

* * *

La verdad..le falta algo de tragedia para mi gusto..asi es que no me maten..la vida no es color de rosa...jijiji..espero que lo disfruten!!  
Att: Clo! 


	3. Despertando

Cap. 3

Rin se fue con Sesshoumaru a su apartamento, cuando llegaron a Rin solo se le aguaron los ojos pensando en su apartamento y todo lo que tenia allí.

-Rin por favor, tranquilízate un poco, trata de no pensar en eso.  
-Es que no puedo, no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar todos los daños y el seguro no lo cubre todo, si fue provocado no lo cubre, y tu sabes que piden un reporte antes de acceder a algo.  
-Si eso lo se, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar, no estas sola, me tienes a mi y tienes al Señor Higurashi.  
-Aun no lo conozco bien, no pienso pedirle nada, solo acepte quedarme en el apartamento contigo bajo la condición de que me permitas pagar la mitad de los gastos.  
-No tienes que pagar nada, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no es molestia, al contrario para mi es maravilloso!  
- Y a que se debe que sea tan maravilloso?  
-Pues primero eres tu quien va a vivir conmigo, segundo no voy a vivir solo, y tercero, voy a vivir con la persona que quiero.

Esto ultimo Sesshoumaru lo dijo con la voz mas ronca y sexy que tenia, y acercándose al rostro de Rin quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Rin trato de poner resistencia, pero era imposible ante la penetrante mirada de Sesshoumaru, quien la tomo y la beso lo mas apasionado que pudo, la abrazo y acaricio su rostro, se quedaron mirándose fijo durante un momento, Rin no sabia que decir, solo pudo abrazarlo y agradecerle.

-Gracias Sessh!! De no ser por ti estuviera en la calle ahora mismo!  
-Bebe, no te preocupes, te voy a cuidar, te lo prometo, no voy a permitir que te pase nada nunca, pero por favor respóndeme una pregunta.  
-Que haces arrodillado? Que pregunta?  
-Rin, Quieres ser mi novia? No una novia pasajera, quiero que seas mi novia, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi guía.

Rin se quedo boquiabierta, ya se lo imaginaba pero no pensó que llegara a pasar.

-Yo, la verdad es que…  
-Que Rin dime!  
-Si!  
-Si?  
-Creo que eso acabo de decir!  
-Bien!!

Se besaron y se quedaron abrazados un momento y luego comenzaron a acomodar todo.

-Esta es tu habitación, la puerta de la derecha es el baño, este es el closet, y aquí van los zapatos, buscare las sabanas y una almohada.  
-Sessh?  
-Dime?  
-Me puedes buscar dos almohadas?  
-No te tienes que sonrojar tanto para pedirme algo chiquita, todo lo que necesites y quieras te lo daré, no me tengas mas vergüenza Rin.  
-Gracias, es que no quiero abusar.  
-Esta bien Rin, necesitas que te consientan mas.  
-Y tu?  
-Yo? Que yo que?  
-No quieres nada? No necesitas que te consientan también?  
-Rin, lo único que me importa en este momento es que estés bien, y que logres dormir algo, mañana el día será muy largo, y en cuanto a mi no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo.  
-Estas seguro?  
-Si por que?  
-Que tienes en tu refrigerador?

Sesshoumaru se rasco la cabeza y se quedo en silencio.

-El que calla otorga, me imagino que solo tienes cosas rápidas y muy pocos vegetales y cosas nutritivas.  
-Eh, bueno, mañana podemos ir de compras para que llenes el refrigerador de las cosas que necesites, y comprar ropa que necesitas ya que toda tu ropa se quemo con el incendio, y realmente tenemos que comprar un mall, porque son muchas cosas.  
-Si, demasiadas, pero no hay tanta prisa.  
-Créeme, no vas a querer usar los jabones que hay en ese baño, creo que son de hace 5 años.  
-Sip, definitivamente necesitas que te cuiden y te vigilen, yo me haré cargo de eso.  
-Gracias, quieres ver una película?  
-Hum..si, cuales tienes?  
-Tengo The notebook, Piratas del caribe las tres partes y Crack.  
-Creo que the notebook esta bien..  
-Ok, entonces prepara las bebidas y el popcorn en lo que yo instalo el DVD.  
-Ok.

Varias semanas después..

-Señorita Higurashi, tenemos mucho tiempo investigando la escena del crimen y la verdad es que no tenemos nada concreto aun, tenemos los resultados del ADN, y la respuesta no es la mejor.  
-Dígame quien es?  
-Buscamos en la base de datos de personas que han sido arrestadas y tenemos una coincidencia.  
-Dígame quien es de una buena vez!  
-Conoces usted a este hombre?  
-No no lo conozco, pero me parece familiar, se que lo e visto, pero no recuerdo donde.  
-Bueno, trate de recordar, ya tiene mi numero, lo vamos a arrestar hoy en la tarde para interrogarlo, debe mantenerse al margen, le avisare cuando este aquí, quizás si lo ve de cerca pueda recordar algo.  
-Tengo que venir?  
-Es lo mas recomendable, así seria mas fácil resolver el caso.

Rin salio del centro de investigaciones con la piel de gallina, sabia que había visto a ese hombre pero no donde, de repente tuvo una idea y se fue de inmediato al apartamento.  
Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo la cena cuando ella llego.

-Hum huele delicioso.  
-Sip, encontré esta vieja receta, era de mi madre, tenia mucho tiempo que no hacia algo saludable.  
-Me encanta verte con delantal, te ves tan sexy.  
-Y mi beso?  
-Luego tengo que hacer algo primero.

Sesshoumaru se paro en la puerta con una sonrisa, veía atento como Rin buscaba en una vieja caja de recuerdos, de los pocos que le quedaron, saco un álbum de fotos algo deteriorado, se veía amarillento por lo años.

-Que buscas mi amor?  
-Este álbum era de mi madre, son las pocas fotos de ella que me quedan, pero esta foto, de este hombre, es el..  
-Quien es?  
-Hoy en el centro de investigaciones me dijeron que ya tienen un sospechoso del incendio, me enseñaron una fotografía, es este hombre, es idéntico, con años menos pero es el, lo se, sabia que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no se quien es.  
-Quizás el hermano de tu madre sepa quien es..  
-Tienes razón, podemos ir allá después de la cena? Por favor mi amor es importante.  
-Claro que si mi cielo no tienes que pedírmelo así, solo me lo dices y nos vamos, pero despues de la cena.  
-Gracias! Eres un amor!!  
-Lo se, te amo.

Sesshoumaru la beso apasionada mente, y la pego a su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar, hasta que sintió el olor a comida, recordó que estaba cocinando.

-Hum..lo siento mi amor, tengo que atender la cena.  
-Esta bien, tengo que llamar al oficial Miroku.  
-Beso?

Sesshoumaru le dio otro beso y se dirigió a la cocina. Rin tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Si oficial Miroku?  
-Si el habla.  
-Le habla Higurashi, sabe tengo aquí una fotografía de un hombre muy parecido al que usted me enseño hoy, no se quien es, pero se quien me puede ayudar a saber, a las 8 voy a la casa del hermano de mi madre, si el lo conoce, estoy segura de que sabrá decirnos quien es, cree que pueda ir?  
-Si puedo estar ahí, lleva la fotografía contigo.  
-Gracias por todo, nos vemos a las 8 entonces.

Rin cerró la llamada, y llamo a su tío.

-Si Adam?  
-Hola Rin como estas?  
-No muy bien que digamos después del incendio se me hace difícil acostumbrarme a vivir en otro lugar, pero estoy bien por ahora. Necesito reunirme contigo hoy a las 8 puedes?  
-Claro no hay problema, de que se trata?  
-Es acerca del incendio, es que tienen un sospechoso, y tengo una fotografía de el, es idéntico al que me enseñaron en el centro de investigación, pero no lo conozco no se quien es, y creo que si es alguien allegado a mi madre, puede ser que lo conozcas.  
-Comprendo, esta bien puedes venir cuando gustes.  
-El oficial Miroku va estar allí también, para identificar a la persona.  
-No hay problema.

Terminaron la conversación, Rin fue a la cocina y abrazo a Sesshoumaru por atrás, le dio un beso en la espalda, y se sentó en la mesa.

-Te sucede algo?  
-No, estoy bien, solo estoy algo estresada.  
-Hum, necesitas un buen masaje, ya casi esta lista la cena, puedes poner la mesa?  
-Si.

Mientras cenaban Sesshoumaru veía a Rin fijamente, la notaba un poco ausente, se preocupaba mas por como terminaría todo. Luego de terminar la cena y lavar todo, Rin fue a preparase para ir a casa de su tío, llevaba la fotografía en la mano y no dejaba de mirarla, como queriendo adivinar quien podía ser esa persona.

-Se me hace difícil aceptar que la persona que me quiere hacer daño conoce a mi madre, porque querría hacerme daño, si yo no se quien es, nunca tuve nada que ver.  
-Rin aun no estamos seguros de que sea el, tendremos que esperar a que lo examinen en el laboratorio..ellos hacen comparaciones, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, yo estaré siempre contigo para cuidarte.  
-Lo se, gracias!

Se dieron un dulce beso, el semáforo cambio en ese momento, Cuando llegaron a la casa de Adam Higurashi, Rin sentía un escalofrió, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-Sessh.. no tienes la impresión de que alguien nos sigue, siento que hay algo mas…  
-No mi vida no te preocupes, entra primero, tengo que buscar algo en la carro.

Cuando Sesshoumaru cerro el carro y se dirigía a la entrada de la casa, escucho un auto que se aproximaba a alta velocidad, al voltearse, vio a tres personas disparar contra el, trato de huir enseguida pero fue muy tarde, lograron darle a su blanco. Al Rin escuchar los disparos trato de correr afuera, pero su tío la detuvo para que no saliera lastimada, cuando ya no se escucharon más disparos, Rin corrió hasta Sesshoumaru que estaba tendido en el piso ensangrentado.

-Adam! Llama a una ambulancia corre!!

Rin abrazaba a Sesshoumaru tratando de hacer algo por el, le metió los dedos en las heridas tratando de evitar que se desangre.

-Sesshoumaru por favor quédate conmigo!, mírame a los ojos! Mírame maldición! Sesshoumaru!!  
-R-Rin, te…a-amo, Cuida…te, b-bien.

Sesshoumaru trato de tocar su mejilla antes de perder sus fuerzas por completo, todo se volvió negro para el, luego todo estaba claro y en paz.

-Sesshoumaru!!! Por favor no me dejes!! Sesshoumaru!!

Las lágrimas de Rin caían como cascadas por sus mejillas cayendo sobre la ropa de Sesshoumaru.

-No me dejes! Por favor resiste! Te amo! No me dejes!

Rin lo abrazo con fuerza, y lloro inconsolable sobre el, sentía toda su ropa mojada de sangre, en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos, se llevaron a Sesshoumaru en menos de 3 minutos, le dijeron a Rin que lo llevarían al hospital central.

Sesshoumaru flashblack  
Sesshoumaru camina en una especia de pasillo, era el pasillo que llevaba ala habitación de su madre en el castillo de Nara.

-Sesshoumaru!  
-Madre?  
-Sesshoumaru aquí estoy!  
-Madre!

Sesshoumaru corrió a ella, la cargo en un abrazo y le dio incontables besos en las mejillas.

-Madre! Que haces aquí? Que hago aquí? Estoy muerto?  
-Aun no querido.  
-Tengo que volver, tengo que cuidar de Rin, se lo prometí.  
-Es difícil regresar desde aquí, se necesita mucha fuerza y voluntad para algo así.  
-Por que no regresaste madre? No tenias voluntad suficiente? No me querías?  
-Mi niño, siempre tan rebelde, no regrese porque era lo mejor para ti y para tu padre Sesshoumaru, yo amaba a tu padre, y te amo a ti también, pero no podía condenarlos a que tuvieran que cuidarme todo el tiempo, así nunca podrías vivir tu vida como debes, no hubieses disfrutado de muchas cosas.  
-No me importa madre! Por ti hubiese hecho lo que fuera!  
-Lo se hijo mió, lo se..  
-Madre que me pasa? Ahh! Madre!! Ahhh!!  
Fin del Flashback

En la sala de emergencias le aplicaban fibrilaciones para revivirlo.

-Tiene el pulso!  
-sigue las compresiones!  
-Vamos al quirófano 5 rápido, rápido!

Rin estaba frente a la camilla cuando se lo llevaban, trato de alcanzarlos, pero fue muy tarde ya habían entrado al quirófano. Adam solo la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla, en ese momento llego el oficial Miroku.

-Que ocurrió? Como esta Sesshoumaru?  
-Le dispararon!, tenia tanta sangre! No pude hacer nada! Ahh!!

En ese momento se acercaron unas enfermeras y le aplicaron un sedante a Rin, de seguir en ese estado colapsaría.

-Señor Higuarashi me puede decir que sucedió?  
-La verdad es que no tengo nada claro, ellos llegaron y Rin entro primero a la casa, cuando Sesshoumaru se acercaba a la entrada, pasó un auto a alta velocidad y comenzaron a dispararle, Rin trato de ir tras el, pero se lo impedí, de lo contrario la hubiesen abaleado a ella también, yo llame una ambulancia lo mas pronto que pude y llegamos aquí.  
-Logro ver el auto?  
-Solo vi. el color y se la marca porque hace dos años tenia uno igual, pero lo vendí. Es un Lexus Rojo. Del año pasado.  
-Es un blanco fácil, ese auto es muy costoso, no todo el mundo compra uno.  
-No llegue a ver la fotografía que Rin me llevo, la tiene en la mano.  
-Esta cubierta de sangre, la llevare al laboratorio, allí la pueden limpiar con cuidado, así podremos identificar a la persona.  
-Podría quedarse con Rin un momento, debo llamar a mi esposa, debe estar mas que preocupada.  
-No hay problema lo espero aquí.

Mientras el oficial esperaba, le pidió a una enfermera que fuera al quirófano y le pidiera al doctor que operaba a Sesshoumaru que colocara las balas en una pequeña bolsa plástica que le entrego. La enfermera comprendió que era un asunto policial y fue de inmediato a llevarla.  
En el quirófano los médicos luchaban para controlar las hemorragias que tenia Sesshoumaru.  
-5 heridas de balas, tiene suerte de seguir con vida.  
-Aun no es seguro que lo logremos pero tuvo mas suerte de que no llego a peor lugar.  
-Crees que un riñón y el hígado no es malo?  
-Peor seria el corazón. Sutura.  
-Tienes razón, pero el riñón se puede salvar todavía, Gasa.

Luego de largas horas de operación y largas horas de espera en el hospital estaban Inutaisho e Izayoi que no sabían donde ponerse de los nervios, Rin estaba despertando del sedante justo cuando salio el Doctor de la cirugía. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras el doctor caminaba hacia ellos.

-Rin el doctor esta aquí. Estas bien?  
-Si, puedo ponerme de pie.  
-Familia Youkai?  
-Si, soy el padre, dígame la condición de mi hijo por favor!  
-su hijo recibió 5 disparos, tiene dos costillas rotas, una bala atravesó el riñón izquierdo y la otra dio en el hígado, por suerte no lo atravesó, de lo contrario hubiese sido fatal para el, y tiene una herida en el hombro, lamentablemente perdió demasiada sangre, esta en coma, lo siento mucho. Lo trasladaremos a cuidados intensivos en un momento, no podrán verlo hasta nuevo aviso. Quien fue la persona que lo asistió?

-Fui y-yo. Que sucede?  
-Hizo un excelente trabajo señorita, de no haber tapado las heridas, se hubiese desangrado mas rápido.  
-Pero se va a recuperar cierto?  
-Esta en coma, se puede recuperar físicamente, pero el resto depende de el y de la fuerza que tenga.

El doctor se marcho sin más que decir. Rin se quedo parada congelada sin saber que hacer o pensar, ya comenzaba a pensar que debía alejarse de el, pero también pensaba que debía cuidar de el ahora que estaba en la clínica, con la cara de confundida y la vista perdida, Rin parecía una estatua, Izayoi la toco por el hombro.

-Rin, estas bien?  
-Si, yo…yo…  
-Cálmate querida, esas cosas pasan.  
-Pero no por mi culpa!  
-No fue tu culpa Rin, de saber que ocurriría eso en ese preciso momento y lugar, lo seria, pero no lo sabias, ni lo imaginabas.  
-Yo lo amo Izayoi!  
-Lo se querida, lo se, no te preocupes…yo me quedare con el.  
-No, no es necesario, yo puedo quedarme con el puedo cuidarlo, por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer!  
-Si tu insistes no hay problema, si quieres puedo ir al apartamento a buscar tu ropa y demás.  
-No hace falta, también tengo que buscar unos papeles, puede quedarse mientras los busco?  
-Si claro.

Cuando Rin salio de la Oficina llamo a Kari enseguida para decirle lo que había ocurrido.

-Pero el esta bien verdad Rin?  
-Esta en cuidados intensivos, tiene 5 heridas de balas y esta en coma..No se que hacer Kari!  
-No se preocupe Señorita, el va a recuperarse, el es muy fuerte!  
-Eso espero Kari.. Kami sabe que no lo soportare.

Sesshoumaru ya tiene 3 semanas y media en coma, Rin tuvo que pedir una licencia en el trabajo para poder quedarse todo el tiempo con el, lo bañaba, lo peinaba, le leía libros de aventuras y de amor, una noche se sintió tan débil y vencida que sintió que ya nada de lo que hiciera lo valiera. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre su cuerpo inmóvil.

-Sesshoumaru, tienes que ser fuerte, te necesito conmigo, necesito que estés aquí, me prometiste cuidarme y no dejarme sola, te amo.

Por un momento se sintió tan enojada con el que comenzó a gritarle y a moverlo, lo ultimo que hizo fue abofetearlo de la rabia.

-NO PUEDES SEGUIR ASI!! NO PUEDES! TIENES QUE DESPERTAR YA!

Rin Iba a salir de la habitación a tranquilizarse un poco, justo cuando soltó su mano, lo vio mover los ojos, sintió que el corazón se le saldría del cuerpo y corrió a llamar a una enfermera, enseguida llegaron los doctores que comenzaron a examinarlo.

-Fue un movimiento involuntario, eso es bueno, quiere decir que se aferra.  
-O sea que hay mas probabilidades!  
-Puede ser, pero trate de no alarmarse, suele suceder con frecuencia. Que es esa marca que tiene en la cara?  
-Lo siento es que perdí el control, me enoje tanto con el, le pegue.

Las lágrimas de Rin no tardaron en asomarse.

-Señorita usted no puede hacer eso! Puede causarle problemas! Le pediré que por favor salga de la habitación, llamare a sus padres para que se queden con el, usted necesita distancia por un tiempo, ya no le afecta solo físicamente, también le afecta mentalmente.

-Usted me dice que estoy loca?  
-No no quiero decir eso!  
-Entonces a que se refiere! Usted no sabe la presión que tengo! Por mi culpa el esta en ese estado! Por mi maldita culpa! Y no puedo hacer nada para que se mejore! Que quiere que haga!! Que me mantenga cuerda si ya tiene 3 semanas y media en coma! Y no veo señales de el! Nada! No veo nada!, es como si no quisiera regresar!  
-Señorita usted esta muy alterada, por favor abandone la habitación, llamare una enfermera para que le de un calmante.  
-No necesito calmantes lo necesito a el! Despierto!

El doctor agarro a Rin de las manos y con ayuda de una enfermera la iban a sacar de la habitación, en ese justo instante, Sesshoumaru movió una mano, la enfermera que estaba a su lado lo noto y llamo la atención del doctor.

-Doctor se esta moviendo!  
-Que?  
-Acaba de mover la mano, la cerro en un puño y luego la abrió.

Rin logro zafarse del agarre del medico, y lo abrazo como pudo.

-Eso es mi amor eso es! Lo estas haciendo! Tu puedes! Te amo!  
-R-rin?

Aun con los ojos cerrados Sesshoumaru trataba de llamar a Rin.

-Si aquí estoy! Aquí estoy..

Luego de una larga pausa, Sesshoumaru finalmente abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba, y no sabia hacia donde mirar, veía siluetas cerca de el.

-Rin? E- eres tu?  
-Aquí estoy mi amor, frente a ti.  
-No puedo verte Rin.  
-Doctor!  
-Permítame.

El doctor examino a Sesshoumaru nuevamente, puso un foco en cada ojo notando que las pupilas no reaccionaban normalmente.

-Puede ver siluetas, pero no imágenes completas, es a causa del golpe que se dio en la cabeza, puede ser algo temporal, pero tenemos que hacer mas chequeos para saber.  
-Pero despertó! Eso es lo que importa el esta bien verdad doctor!  
-Si, si despertó es bueno, pero tenemos que enfocarnos en sus ojos ahora.  
-Kami gracias gracias!

Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil, Rin lo miraba y por primera vez en tres semanas sentía que podía respirar tranquila. Rin se apresuro a decirle a todos que había despertado, pero aun no sabia como decirle a la familia de Sesshoumaru que el estaba casi ciego.

-Si Inutaisho-sama, ya despertó, por favor vengan lo antes posible, el doctor dice que tiene que hablar con todos..  
-Bien estaré allí enseguida querida, por favor no lo dejes solo.  
-Estaré con el todo el tiempo.

Rin cerró la llamada, llamo a su tío y le dijo lo mismo, luego de hablar con Kagome un rato se fue a dar un baño antes de que llegaran los demás. Al salir del baño, vio que Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama queriendo ponerse de pie.

-Sesshoumaru! No!  
-Rin por que solo veo siluetas?  
-No lo se Sesshoumaru, el doctor dijo que cuando tenga resultados concretos hablaría con todos, pero que puede ser por un golpe que te diste en la cabeza cuando caíste. Si tan solo..Si yo no hubiese entrado en ese momento, si no te hubiese dejado solo! Maldición!

Las lágrimas de Rin caían como pequeños ríos por sus mejillas, la impotencia la desesperaba.  
Sesshoumaru trato de ponerse de pie sin fuerzas callo sobre la cama nuevamente, Rin se acerco y el la abrazo con fuerza, le dio incontables besos en la cabeza tratando de calmarla.

-Rin no es tu culpa, de igual manera yo hubiese intervenido para que no te hirieran..  
-Sesshoumaru estuviste en coma casi un mes, todo por estar cerca de mi, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si sigues cerca de mi, te hirieron por querer herirme a mi!!  
-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, y yo voy a estar bien, puedo aprender a vivir ciego, y tu vas a ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo..  
-Gracias Sesshoumaru pero hasta que todo se resuelva creo que lo mejor es que estemos distanciados..  
-Ni lo pienses Rin porque no pienso permitirlo..

En ese momento entro el doctor con los resultados de las pruebas.

-Que bueno que lo veo despierto.  
-Hola como esta?  
-Bueno veo que usted esta mejor que yo, señorita por favor tome asiento, para poder explicarles lo que sucede.  
-Es muy grave?  
-La verdad es que es algo complicado, al señor Youkai caerse y golpearse la cabeza, el nervio del ojo sufrió un pequeño daño, puede que recupere la vista, o puede que no, todo depende de que baje la inflamación, esperemos con un tratamiento de unas semanas seas suficiente y no pase a mayores, mientras tanto debe hacer todo con una persona ciega, no debe forzar la vista aunque vea siluetas.  
-Hábleme con claridad por favor no comprendo..  
-Bueno, si con el tratamiento baja la inflamación, esperemos que de aquí a dentro de unos meses recupere la vista, no puedo decirle que la recuperara perfecta, pero si no pasa a mayores podrá seguir normal, pero para eso debe hacer todo al pie de la letra, lo dejaremos hoy en observación, y si todo sigue bien para mañana, le daremos de alta.  
-Gracias doctor..  
-No hay de que, es mi trabajo, ya hablo con los familiares?  
-Si ya vienen en camino.  
-Pasen buen día, mandare a una enfermera a retirar las maquinas de la habitación.  
-Gracias.

El doctor salio de la habitación, una vez la puerta estaba cerrada Sesshoumaru no tardo en buscar a Rin y besarla.

-Sabes que te amo?  
-Me amas?  
-Si te amo, y sabes que mas?  
-Que?  
-Quiero que te cases conmigo Rin!  
-Sesshoumaru es muy rápido para eso! Apenas salimos unos días!  
-Si lo se, pero estoy seguro de que eres la mujer para mi, te quedaste conmigo todo este tiempo, te preocupaste mas que mi familia por mi, sin mencionar que eres un amor, y tienes unos ojos hermosos en los cuales desearía ahogarme!  
-Sesshoumaru por favor, no estas pensando con claridad, hagamos algo, sigamos como estamos, y dentro de un tiempo me preguntas de nuevo..  
-No! Quiero una respuesta ahora.  
-Esa es mi respuesta Sesshoumaru, es muy rápido para mi, ni bien hemos salido de este problema y estas pensando en cosas mayores!  
-Tienes razón, pero no me vas a dejar verdad?  
-Claro que no tontín! Parece que no has despertado bien del coma!  
-Si bueno!

Se besaron apasionadamente. Minutos mas tarde tocaron la puerta.

-Pase!  
-Hey como estas hijo?!  
-Yo me siento nuevo! El doctor dice que mañana me dan de alta.  
-Me alegro!  
-Inuyasha ve saluda a tu hermano.  
-Inuyasha, como estas?  
-Estas bien hermano? No te duele?  
-Solo un poco pero no importa ven dame un abrazo!  
-Te extrañe mucho Sesshoumaru, cuando te hablaba no me respondías.  
-Lo siento, pero sabes que? Cuando salga de aquí, te llevare a comer helado y comprar muchos juguetes!  
-Wow! Mi hermano es lo máximo!  
-Tu también enano!

En ese momento llego el oficial a cargo del caso.

-Permiso, buenas.  
-Hola como esta Oficial Miroku!  
-Pues traigo noticias.  
-Dígame entonces no me deje esperando!  
-Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos en privado.  
-No, lo que tenga que decir dígalo aquí, Sesshoumaru fue herido por mi y tiene derecho a saber!  
-Si así lo desea. Las pruebas que hicimos, dieron positivo, Señorita Higurashi, la persona que destruyo su apartamento, y la persona que atento contra su vida, son la misma persona..  
-Pero quien es?  
-Es alguien que ustedes no conoce, pero al parecer la conoce muy bien a usted..la a estado siguiendo desde niña, lo tenemos bajo arresto, cuando revisamos su apartamento encontramos incontables fotos suyas, de su madre, de los lugares donde ha vivido, y encontramos esto..

El oficial saco de su bolsillo una fotografía de un hombre.

-Ese hombre, lo he visto, en las fotos de mi madre, ella lo conocía!  
-Si, el es su padre Señorita Higurashi..  
-Mi Padre? El?  
-Si, confeso todo, y no solo eso, también confeso haber quemado la casa donde vivían su madre y usted cuando era niña..  
-Pero porque lo hizo? Porque? Que le hicimos?  
-No quiere hablar con nadie al respecto, pidió hablar con usted.  
-Entonces hablaremos!  
-Rin no vas a ir sola!  
-Puedo ir con mi tío.  
-No! Cuando me den el alta voy contigo. Quiero conocerlo.  
-Sesshoumaru no puedes esforzarte mucho aun.  
-Se hasta donde puedo llegar, no te atrevas a ir sola!  
-Podemos ir el viernes?  
-Bien arreglare todo para el viernes a las 4 de la tarde.  
-Gracias.

Rin que hasta hacia un momento se mostraba despreocupada, no podía esconder la incertidumbre que sentía, que correr hasta tenerlo de frente y reclamarle todo pero se sentía impotente ante aquella noticia devastadora, quería llorar y gritar, todo a la vez, pero conteniéndose para volverse una loca despiadada prefirió esperar a estar sola.

* * *

N.A: eh buenoq ue les digo tarde demaciado en publicar, es que buscaba el drama perfecto..pero aun no esta completo...solo faltan dos caps!! asi es que no lloren!! muah!! un beso a todas..  
no me maten por favor..soy muy joven para morir!! todavia no tengo hijos!! 


End file.
